thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arnold Greene (TV Series)
Arnold Greene is the nephew of Hershel Greene and one of the walkers kept in the Greene family farm barn in Season 2 of AMC's The Walking Dead. Pre-Apocalypse Greene Family Farm Almost nothing is known about Arnold Greene's life before or as the outbreak began, other than the fact that he was presumably Hershel Greene's nephew. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 Sometime after the initial outbreak, Arnold was killed by walkers. After he reanimated, either Otis, Hershel, or Jimmy placed him in the Greene family barn. While in the barn, it was Patricia who brought him and the other walkers injured chickens to devour. "Chupacabra" Arnold is seen in the barn with other walkers as Glenn Rhee stumbles upon the Greene family's secret. "Secrets" Arnold is seen at the beginning of the episode when Patricia feeds the chickens to him and the other walker inhabitants inside the barn. "Pretty Much Dead Already" Arnold is killed along with all the other walkers in the barn when Shane Walsh opens the doors and the group of Atlanta survivors shoots everyone that is inside. It is presumed that the survivors then burn Arnold's corpse, as the only three bodies seen to be buried are those of Sophia Peletier, Annette, and Shawn. "Nebraska" Arnold's corpse is seen at the beginning of the episode laid out on the ground. His body is later burned. Death Killed By *Zombies (Alive) Arnold was bitten and infected by the walkers. Over a period of time, he becomes a walker and is taken to the barn. *Atlanta Survivors (Zombified) After Shane forces the barn doors open, the walkers, including Arnold, exit the barn and are systematically killed by the Atlanta survivor group. Killed Victims This list shows the victims that Arnold has killed: *Possibly a few zombies Appearances TV Series Season 2 *"Chupacabra" (Zombified) *"Secrets" (Zombified) *"Pretty Much Dead Already" (Zombified) *"Nebraska" (Corpse) Trivia *Tony Gowell, the actor who portrayed this zombie, confirmed that he was cast as Arnold Greene, the nephew to Hershel Greene. However, there was no mention of Arnold on the show, indicating that his role as a Greene family member may have been removed from the script.http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Tony_Gowell_Interview **Furthermore, despite Arnold being a family member, he is not buried alongside Annette and Shawn Greene, but instead burned with the rest of the walkers. *In the interview Tony mentioned that he believes Arnold died after getting bit while rounding up other walkers; this would bare much resemblance to Arnold's death from the Comic Series. *In the comic series, Hershel and the other survivors witness Arnold's death, as well as the deaths of Lacey and Shawn Greene (Zombified), but Hershel shoots them all in the head before they can reanimate, whereas in the TV series, Arnold is already reanimated and is put down by the Atlanta survivors. **In the comic series, Arnold is Hershel's son and not his nephew. Category:Uncredited Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 2 Uncredited Characters Category:Chupacabra Category:Secrets Category:Pretty Much Dead Already Category:Nebraska Category:All TV Series Characters